


The Family They Deserve: Part 3

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and John take the boys to a carnival.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 3

“John Winchester! Would you hurry your butt up?”

“Just a second, princess”.

“Can we please go now?” Sam whined, pulling at y/n’s hands and trying to drag her to the car.

“We need to wait for your daddy, baby”, she answered, leaning down to scoop him into her arms, letting the boy play with her hair again.

“Dad! Hurry up”.

Y/n chuckled, seeing John hopping out of the cabin, trying to fit his foot into the shoe properly.

“I’m here”.

Y/n rolled her eyes, waiting for him to unlock the impala.

She got in, Sam beside her, Dean sat up front this time.

“So-you guys ready to have some fun?” she teased, leaning forward and ruffling Dean’s hair.

Sam began giggling in anticipation, Dean not able to keep the smile off his face.

“You got everything?” John asked, looking at y/n from the rear-view mirror.

She nodded, sitting back and looking out of the window, occasionally playing a few games of rock paper scissors with Sam, while John drove them to their destination.

“I wanna go on that one. And that one. That one too!” Sam exclaimed, looking out of the windows of the parked car in amazement.

“You can go on any you want, baby”.

She got out of the car and went round to Sam’s side, unbuckling his seatbelt and helping him out.

“What about you, boy? Which ones do you wanna go on?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, not really sure.

They made their way through the carnival, Sam jumping around excitedly, Dean trying to keep his poker face on, but the smile appearing once he saw all the toys and games.

Y/n was glad that there was no snow right now.

Sure, it felt weird having a Christmas without snow. 

But at least that meant the travelling carnival was still going around.

Sam dragged them all to the little games, darts and water guns, winning each one of them, holding the cute little toys in his little hands, not wanting to let go.

Y/n stayed behind with Dean, as John and Sam went on the little teacups. 

It was sweet, seeing Sam smiling in John’s lap, enjoying himself out in the world.

“What do you wanna do, sweetie?”

Dean once again shrugged, but y/n was going to make sure he had a good time.

“Come on. There must be something. You wanna go on the Ferris wheel?”

Dean shook his head.

“Carousel?”

He scoffed, looking at her like she was an alien, making y/n burst out in laughter.

“Fine, fine. Maybe not the greatest suggestion”.

She looked around, seeing the perfect thing for him.

“Oooh-how about bumper cars?”

Dean’s face lit up, y/n picking him up, despite being much larger than Sam, and kissing his cheek.

He wriggled in her arms, trying to stop her, but she didn’t give up.

“Gross. That’s so embarrassing”, he groaned, looking around and wiping his face with his sleeve.

“You love me”.

He couldn’t deny that and gave her a quick hug, his face in her stomach.

She ran her hands through his soft hair, glad Dean was finally letting loose.

For only a seven year old, Dean was a lot more mature and serious than y/n thought he should be.

Sure, the hunting life meant he had to grow up faster. But now that John was a lot less focussed on hunting, and more focussed on his kids, she was wanting to see him enjoy his childhood more.

“Y/n. Y/n!”

Sam came bounding towards her, his long hair bouncing as he jumped up into her arms.

“Did you see me? I was spinning on the thing. And daddy held me”.

“Sure did, buddy”.

“Where to now?” John asked, kissing y/n’s temple and holding her close.

“Bumper cars”.

Dean ran ahead of them, leading them there as he got into a car, John and Sam in another, y/n in her own.

They laughed and giggled, bumping into each other, Dean smiling more than y/n had seen before, truly enjoying himself.

It might have been a few hours’ worth of driving, the tickets being fairly expensive. But to y/n and John, it was all worth it to see the kids having a good time.

“That was so much fun”, Dean commented, latching onto y/n’s hand and never letting go.

The haunted house wasn’t much fun for any of them, Dean bored out of his mind, Sam not flinching once.

Of course, seeing the things that they already had, it wasn’t very easy frightening any of them.

“Dad. Can we go to that one?”

John looked at where Dean was pointing, the miniature rifle range basically empty.

John looked to y/n for approval, the woman nodding.

They walked up to the range, the man looking at the family.

“My boy wants a go”, John said, pulling Dean closer to him.

The man scoffed, turning his back to them and making sure the range was ready.

“No can do. He’s a child”.

Dean looked up at them pleadingly.

Y/n sighed, stepping forward and hoping she could persuade him.

“Come on. We’re right here. He won’t hurt anyone. And I don’t see anyone else around. So…”

The man groaned, knowing they would probably be his only customers tonight.

“Fine. But if he gets hurt, it ain’t my problem”.

Dean ran to the gun, holding it comfortably and aiming.

John and y/n watched as he shot right on target, cheering and running around.

They both felt proud, but also felt guilty.

A child his age wasn’t supposed to know how to shoot a gun at all, let alone with that sort of precision and accuracy.

They went to a few more games, John winning y/n a large teddy bear with a heart, Dean and Sam winning a little one, gifting it to y/n as well.

As John drove back, Sam fell asleep, y/n moving into the middle seat, Sam laying his head on her arm.

“Dad. Can I move to the back as well?”

John nodded, stopping the car as Dean climbed over.

“Wanna sleep, sweetie?”

Dean nodded, laying across the seat, his feet curled into his small body, his head on her lap.

She stroked his head, lulling him to sleep as she stared down at the two boys.

They really were the sweetest kids.

“Night, Dean.”

“Night, mom”.

Y/n’s eyes widened, not believing Dean had said that to her.

Then she realized, John was in the car.

She looked into the mirror, afraid to see his reaction.

But the smile and wink he sent her warmed her heart, her eyes watering, knowing all three of them had fully accepted her into the family, which she was blessed to be a part of. 


End file.
